Employee Assistance Programs (EAPs) constitute a means foro identifying and providing assistance to employee and their dependents who are affected by alcohol problems. This set of strategies has developed very rapidly over the past decade and is a major contributor to the growth of alcoholism treatment and related alcoholism services. The investigator recently completed a study of the structure and content of private sector EAPs, conducting onsite interview data collections in a representative collection of 480 EAPs located across 6 states. This study is a continuation of this effort, requesting support for 3 data collections which will extend and build upon the knowledge accumulated in the currently supported study. It is proposed to obtain research instruments from the directors of those EAPs that receive at least 25 alcohol cases as referrals during a 12 month period, focusing upon the modes by which these individuals found their way to EAP services. Data collection in 126 companies is expected to generate referral information on about 5000 employees and dependents who were referred to EAPs for assistance with alcohol related problems. Further data will be collected on the job-related outcomes of these cases at 12 and at 24 months. The second research question to be addressed focuses on the external providers of EAP services. The structure of these service delivery organizations and their relationships with he organizations to which they provide services will be the focus of the second data collection, to be conducted in the 77 organizations which provide services to 145 companies represented in the recent data collection. The third research question centers on an important type of EAP structure that has not been extensively studied, the corporate EAP through which services are coordinated for delivery to geographically dispersed sties of corporate organizations. The research will center on the diversity of these relationships in terms of the communications and flow of authority form 121 corporate headquarters to field locations. All of the data in these 3 surveys will be collected onsite. The three surveys will provide important information on the critical processes of referral within work organizations, on the interdependence of EAPs and external community organizations in the delivery of EAP services for alcohol problems, and on the differential structures of service delivery within corporate structures for providing assistance for employee alcohol problems.